Straightedge Love
by straightedgelover
Summary: This story is aboout a girl who was drugged and beaten but kept her dreams of wanting to be a wrestler alive. Now shes in the WWE and wants to forget her past but will her past forget her? 'REDONE'
1. Chapter 1

**Straightedge Love**

**CH. 1**

**This is my first fic. so when you people review please be a little leaneant, I don't own the WWEor any characters exept Nicole and in later chapters Marquel. So i hope you enjoy.**

My name is Nicole. I have wanted to be a wrestler since I was 10 years old, and tonight I get my chance to prove to the world that I love what I do and do it well. I've had a lot of ups and downs throughout my life. For instance my parents constantly drink so I don't, never will. They smoked at one point I don't (plus having asthma keeps me away from that shit). Thay tried drugs forget it, I have never ever touched it and don't plan on it. So yeah I'm straightedge you don't like it, get over enough about my past, its about tonight in my tag match against Santino and Beth Phoenix. My partner is a mystery complaments of Stephanie McMahon, but as long as its not Dolph Zwiggler or is it Ziggle? I think I'll be alright.

**Right Before The Match**

I'm standing waiting for my Que., when all of a sudden I hear Santino laughing at me while he says "Beth you'll tear this little chew toy apart."

"Oh really Santino? Just to let you know this 'chew toy' bites back."

"Oh aren't you just so cute with your little comebacks?"

"Cute yes thats a definate, because unlike that ape women with you i know how to work my body without steriods"

"Listen you little prun nobody talks to my girlfriend like a that, she will tear you to itsy bizzy peices." He spat in my face a walked out with Beth to the ring.

"Pansy!" I yelled out of the curtain at him.

As he got in the ring he grabbed for a mic, which makes me think aw hell no! He has said more than enough for one night. Just as he is about to talk my music starts to play. (Falls Apart by Thousand Foot Crutch)

(this part of the song is whispered) It falls apart from the very start(pause)

(Loud part and of course my Que.) IT FALLS APART FROM THE VERY START IT FALLS APART IT SEEMS LIKE EVERTHING IS CHANGING....

I came out rockin and grindin to the music, high fiveing people in the crowd, while Santino is trying to steal my moves and then falls down and i laughing uncontrollable. So I move to the other side of the ring smirking to myself waiting for my partner. There is long pause and begin to think i'm about to be in a handicap match, and the anoucer is looking at me like i'm suppose to know who and where they are. I shrug a him and the ref, and get in my fighting stance.

"**King do think her partner has theft her here to fend for herself?"**

**"I hope not, that means i would have to go in and..a....help her out."**

**"Right i'm sure that would be a huge problem for you huh."**

**"Well hey! isn't that.."**

**"Yes it is."**

Holy crapola! That cannot be my partner can it? HE is one of the most respected up and coming stars here! And he is teaming with me the newbie!?


	2. Chapter 2

**STRAIGHTEDGE LOVE**

**CH. 2**

**As always I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers i only own Nicole and in later chapters Marquel. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!**

O MY GOD!!!!!! Its CM Punk!!

I can't beleive it! He has been my insparation for years (not to mention hes extremely hot)

Man look at him work the crowd with ease, he jumped over the top rope in one leap. He half ran to the center and gives his trademark wicked grin and puts his hands towards his ears to hear some love form the WWE fans. He walked over to me and tells me that he will start the match. I'm dumbfounded and just nod my head to tell him i understand. I go on the apron and watch him do his handy work. Santino and him face off in the center, and Santino begins to taunt Punk by crossing his arms to make an X. Punk has an amused look on his face and then kicks him in the temple and i think he is down for the 3 count. But Beth comes in the ring and pulls Punk off the cover, thats when i jump in and lou thez prez her ass to the mat and beat the hell out of her. She managed to roll out of the ring and get under the apron unknown to me she was getting a chair, while i went on one of the turn buckles to salute the crowd, and Punk set up Santino for the GTS, but on the titantron i saw Beth coming and bolted in front of Punk and the last thing i remember is seeing pretty white lights.

**Punk's POV**

Holy Shit!!!!!! She took the hit right to the head!!!!!!

I finished GTSing Santino into the ground and ran over to her. She was bleeding uncontrollably as i held her up the blood poured down my arm. God why didin't I see this coming? "Nicole, are you okay? can you hear me!?" I yelled trying to wake her, but she didn't respond which was scaring the shit out of me.

By the time the medics got to her the bleeding had lessoned.

Medic-"We are taking her to the nearest hospital, you and the other wrestlers can see her there, she may have a contusion and wil need stiches" "I wish I could tell you more but we have to go"

Punk-"Thanks I guess"

Don't worry Nicole I'll be there, this is all my fault. That should be me on that gurney your the rookie who was suppose to have her first win tonight and make a huge impact, not be going to the hospital.

**Later That NIght**

Doctor-" Nicole do you remember anything that has happened to you?" he asked getting his charts ready to write down what i say.

"Not much except my partner being revealed and hitting Beth"( actually I remember everthing but hey don't want to be to seem like nothing happened)

Doc-"Well that is a start, You have a minor concussion, which shocks me it is not worse, also you have 10 stitches on the front of your head." he said pointing to the bandage obviously on my forehead.  
"Ah only 10 I was hoping for like 15 or so" I said with a smirk.

'Well glad to see you still have a sense of humor, but I have other patients to attend to, and you have a very worried friend waiting outside."

"Really! Who?" Truth be told i really don't have any friends yet so who could that be?

"Me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Striaghtedge Love**

**CH.3**

When I looked up I saw the most gorgeous set of brown eyes ever.

IT WAS PUNK!!!!!!!!

"HEY!""Whats up?" i said casually like i wasn't sitting in a hospital bed or nothing.

"Not much,how are you feeling?" he looked really worried, hope he doesn't blame himself for my stupidity.

"Pretty good actually" i said smiling but underneath i felt like shit.

Punk's POV

God she looks miserable no matter how hard she tries to look fine. Its all my fault.

"Here I got you these" i said shyly holding out the gift of blue roses i got her and thanks to Jeff I know her favorite color is blue.

"Nicole look, I'm really sorry about what happened, I should've been there and if I was this..'

"Punk look this is not your fault that Beth hit me because I was keeping you from getting hit. Now what I want to know is how did you know that my fav. color is blue?" she said, i mean how did she know what i was thinking?

"Oh thats easy to answer. Jeff told me" I said smirking at her, she just kept staring at me, not that i'm complaining, since she has the most amazing blue eyes i have ever seen.

Nicole's POV

God his is sooo cute with that smirk on his face and why does he keep staring me in the eyes?

"Well looks like me and Jeff are going to have a little talk about talking to strangers." I smirked back at him.

"Well before you talk to him, you need to get better and since your on medical leave and I have a couple weeks off I'm taking you to Chicago with me so I can keep an eye on you." He said as if he didn't even beleive he just said that himself.

"Why just one eye?" i said shly

"Well Nicole, I do beleive you are flirting with me." he beamed at the thought.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" i said enticing him, what am i doing? I'm never like this around guys since...never mind.

"How bout this...

He kissed me full force on the lips and of course I had no complants. He had the softest lips i have ever touched with mine, his tounge roamed in my mouth freely and i his.

"Thats what i'll do about it, and if you keep flirting with me i'll be tempted to do it agian."

"Well it was pretty good kiss so hot stuff come here and let me show you what I got"

He leaned in kissed me like he didn't just two seconds ago, and would have kept it going all night long if my big brother hadn't walked in....


	4. Chapter 4

**Striaghtedge Love **

**Ch. 4**

**So i don't own the wwe or any of its workers, i only own NIcole and review.**

What the hell!!!! He yelled as he came in screaming.

This is not going to end well for my skinny little ass.

"John please calm down." i said not really thinking i could calm the 248 pound man any time soon.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down?" He yelled  
"I come to visit my sister because your supose to have a concussion, but yet your head is feeling good enough that you can suck face with that Punk!" He stated demandingly and shoved his finger in Punk's direction.

**Punk's POV**

John Cena is Nicole's brother? I thought he only had brothers man i'm in deep shit, but how was i suppose to know? This what just happened wasn't even expected when i thought of coming here. I just wanted to make sure she was okay and then one thing lead to another, but its not like i was going to have sex with her or any thing.

"John your no supose to have a sister, you only have brothers." I asked my question any way knowing i'm not going to have a head left after this is over.

"Don't you?" I sound so wimpy.

Cena- "Not biologically, but shes still my sister and if you hurt her like the last peice of shit did you will not be able to walk ever again." he had a fire in his eyes that would melt an ice berg if there were one in this room.

Damn, I never seen Cena this serious.

"John you know I would never hurt her,thats not my style." i said in defense

"I'm just warning you!"

"I know that, how are you two related anyway?" Curoisity kills the cat Phil

"Well.... John stambered on.

**Nicole's POV**

"I can answer that." she interjected.

"Then answer"

"Don't be pushy, it all stared back when I was training."

"John was there one day to help show us some moves, but after practice we got to talking and we hit it off."

Punk gave me a wierd look and I knew what he was thinking bad choice of words on my part.

"Just as friends, nothing romantic."

Punk relaxed a little, but Cena and I both know I left some parts out. Parts like how I was being abused, doped without me knowing it (which as you can guess really pissed me off.)

Yes I have a dark past, but its the past I don't need to worry about it anymore since the person that did it to me is a little preocupide.

"Alright that helps me understand how you two are "COUGH" realated" i glared at him and he shut-up really fast.

Cena- "So when do you get out? Because I was thinking I would tale you back to my house were you could be safe and secure."

"Actually Punk is taking me to Chicago to keep an eye on me" I smiled and Punk just laughed a little, but looked like he was going to shit himself.

"Oh, well okay, but I'm gonna check in on you every now and again unexpected." what a good fake brother he is huh?

"O, fair enough" I said slyly.

Cena just gave me and Punk a don't even think about it look.

"Well I got to get going, so I'll see you in Chicago" He said as he rolled his eyes and then walked out the door with an okay look on his face.

Punk-"Now were we?" He said with his cute little smirk on his face.

"Come here and I will show you, but this time make sure John isn't here."

Without anymore words we kissed and kissed until the doctor shood him away to give my release forms I signed them and we were off to Chicago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Straightedge Love**

**Ch.5**

**This is obviously chapter 5 and as usally i don't own the wwe of the wrestlers or the soda company's I only own Nicole and Marquel.**

After we got off the plane I was so tired. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep forever.

Punk was laughing at me.

:First time flyer?" he asked.

"No just the longest so far, plus my head is hurting."

"Do you need your medicine?"  
"No I don't want to be doped out all day." I said rememebering about what being doped felt like.

"You okay?" Punk asked with a worried look.

"O ya I'm fine just super tired"  
"Well your carriage awaits"

He got a limo!!!!!!!

"You didn't have....

Before I could finish my sentence he kissed me and put me in the limo.

When we got to his house I was amazed, it was so big and had a pool which is usless to me because I can't swim but owell.

"Your house is amazing!"

"Thanks I try" He smirked

I hit him playfully on the arm. When we walked inside there were vibrant and lush colors everywere.

"You thirsty? Got plenty of Pepsi" he grinned.

"YUCK, Pepsi gives me an upset stomach"

:Yuck my ass, Pepsi is the best, as you can see from my tat.

"Well I think MUG Rootbeer is the best."  
"How bout we fight and whoever wins has the best soda?"  
"Okay... but I can't really wrestle right now since I have a concussion"  
"I meant virtually"  
"Ooo.. in that case i'll kick your butt." I smirked

"We'll see"

We went in his living room and played SVR 2009. I went easy on him at first, but then I totally kick his butt, first I hit him with my spinning roundhouse kick, than I hit my finisher "THE CLOSER" for the 1...2.....3!!!!!!!!

"How the hell did you beat me!?!?"

"I'm good at video games and real life" I smiled

"So now which soda is the best?"

"Rootbeer" he whispered

"I'm sorry I can't hear you"

He didn't say anything. So I jumped on him and tickled him to death untill he said....

"Okay Okay you win rootbeer is the best! So much for not being able to move because of your concussion."

and then in a blink of an eye I was on my back being tickled untill I couldn't breath. Then he stoped looked down at me and kissed me.

When I thought nothing could ever stop us the doorbell rang.

He moaned.

"I'll get it"

He got up and walked over to the door mumbling to himself. How did this happen? I mean i love and i mean love that its happening, but its all so fast and so soon. I haven't let my gaurd down like this since... him.

He opened the door and I couldn't beleive who I saw.

"Wow mon if I knew you had company I wouldn't have come." He smiled brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Straightedge Love**

**Chapter 6**

**This chapter is manly just fun but in the next chapter it gets very serious very fast. As always I don't own the WWE or any of the wrestlers I only own Nicole and Marquel.**

"Hey Kofi whats up?"

"Not much mon, how bout you and your lady friend?" he smirked at me like i was a hooker or something. MEN! I gave him a glare that said i am NOT a hooker if thats even possible.

"Hey now Kofi you know her" Punk stated as he put his arm around Kofi and the two stared at me.

"I do?" he asked puzzled. "O wait your that little chica that saved Punk from a big headache."

"Big is right" i mumbled but loud enough for them to hear.

We all busted out laughing then the doorbell rang again i mean how many more people are gonna show up!?

"I'll get it this time Punk" i said as his face dropped as the bell went off again.

I opened the door and of course Cena my just oh so awesome brother was standing there.

"So isn't one guy enough?" he joked with his famous smile.

"HaHa _very_ funny" what an ass he can be!

"Can I come in or are you to busy?" he stressed busy.

"What if I am too _busy_ and you'll have to come back later." i knew it would piss him off but what comes around goes around.

"Just let me in!" he yelled

"Fine" i snapped

Man he can get angry fast.

Cena- "Oh buy the way Marquel is coming in soon maybe today" he said as he walked around inspecting the house then made his way to the living room.

I squealed and jump into Cena's arms while he spun me around.

"Ahhh put me down!" i laughed out.

"Ok"

He threw me on the couch and started to tickling me. Thats when Punk jumped on him and held him while I tickled him back. Then Kofi grabbed me and Cena broke free and a war broke out. Cena and Kofi chased Punk and me around his house, but of course Punk knew all the nooks and cranys fo his house as he should and took me into a secret closet hidden in the wall why he has that i don't know but i'm glad. We could hear Cena and Kofi runing past saying they were going to get us, we just laughed silently.

"So how are you liking my house so far?" he asked with that crooked smile that made my knees go to jelly.

"Crazy but amazing but would be better if your lips were on mine." oh how smooth was that?

"No prob."

We made out for a good 10 minutes until we heard banging on the walls on the outside wall.

"Man only one person knows about this closet and thats..."

"GOTCHA!"

Just then the door came flying open and I was in the arms of the biggest guy I'd ever seen, but it brought back way to many memories and I was about to explode.


	7. Chapter 7

**Striaghtedge Love**

**Ch.7**

**As alwats I don't own the WWE or any of the wrestlers. Hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

I tried to get free but he was too strong and just put more pressure on the more i stuggled.I started to cry. I couldn't help it so many memories flooded my head, I couldn't control it.

Cena yelled- "Dave let her go NOW!"

"Why I did what you were telling me to?"

"Just DO IT!"

He let go of me and I just sat there and was holding me saying everything was alright and to calm down. I started calming down. Punk carried me to his room were he laid with me and I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Cena's POV

"God I should've known not to do that to her. After whats happened to her" he put his head in his hands as he sat on the sofa.

Kofi-"Mon why did she start crying like dat?" he asked putting his hand on John's shoulder

Batista-"Cena I'm so sorry I wouldn't have done that it I knew she would react like that."

Cena- "Its not your fault I should've known better than that."

"What happened to her?" Dave asked

"Ya mon and its not your fault." Kofi edged on.

"I can't talk about it okay?"

"Alright" they said but looked at each other questioning each other if they should push for more info.

Punk's POV

She finally went to sleep. What is the matter, I didn't take her for the crying type. It dosen't add up, she looked so hurt and afraid and it made me feel like a failer. Guess thats what i get for rushing into a relationship with a stranger.

"Punk" she wimpered

"Nicolle! hey how are you feelin?" i rolled over to look her in the eyes

"Better, thanks" she gave a weak smile.

"Why did you cry back there? I was really worried, still am."

"I don't want to talk about it." she rolled away from my face.

"When will you?"  
"I don't know maybe never."  
She was getting pissed but so was I, iI want to know why she has that look of pain on her face.

"I'm just trying to help and you keep pushing me away!" i yelled i shouldn't but damn.

"Did you ever think maybe its too hard for me to talk about!" she sceamed at me.

I was taken back but her seriousness, but i am NOT backing down.

Cena- "Hey ! what's all the yelling about?"

"Why don't you ask Nicole, she might actually tell you something!" i yelled stroming out the door.

Nicole's POV

And with that he was out the door which slammed shut. I started crying again, couldn't help it Ioved him yet he did this to came over and held me. How do i get myself into these messes?

"Did he want you to talk about it?"

I just shook my head yes i couldn't talk.

"Hes just trying to help and _trying_ to be a good boyfriend."

"Then why can't he understand its too hard to talk about?" i whispered

"Just give him time"

I didn't respond. I just laid there hurt and confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**STRAIGHTEDGE LOVE**

**CH.8**

**In the last chapter Punk and Nicole were fighting can they make up? Sorry I know you guys asked for longer chapters but you'll have to wait intil chapter 10 cause I already have obviously 8 and now 9 written, but I promise 10 will be longer.**

I came back around 1:00 in the morning.

I walked into the house to find Cena asleep on the couch. I was kinda glad he wasn't awake he probaly would have killed me for what I didnot that i would blame him.

I went upstairs to my room and found that she cried herself to sleep the tear stains were on my pillow.

How could could I have yelled at her like that? Whatever happened to her must've been horrible and I just got jealous that I didn't know and yelled at her man am i an ass or what?

Thinking about this made me cry and I never cry. I decided to go to sleep on the floor because I bet Nicole didn't want me any where near her.

Nicole's POV

I woke up around 3:00 to find Punk sprawled out in the floor shivering.

It serves him right but, he was way too cute to leave lying there freezing.

I got down on the floor with him because there was no way i could lift his big ass onto the bed and put he covers over him and me.

He started waking up a little.

"Hey" i whispered in his ear.

"Hey yourself, why you down here on the floor with the trash?"

"Your not trash your just worried and upset because i'm as stubern as a mule."

"Babe I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I should've it but I kept going and i'm sorry and I can't shake the feeling something really bad happened to you or someone did something really bad things to you."

I couldn't respond, I wanted to tell him soo bad but everytime I even think about it I cry like I am now god i'm a baby.

"Hey baby don't cry please don't not because of me again, god I did it again"

He looked as if he could hit himself and all I could do was laugh even though I was crying.

"Laughing at me now huh."

"I can't help it your so cute and funny when your frustrated." i smiled

"I'll give you funny"

He picked me up and threw me on the bed and somehow tied with me to the bedpost with the sheets i know how kinky that sounds but it did NOT an i repeat did NOT go down like that. I just met him for heavens sakes.

I started yelling for Cena while Punk was trying to hush me. Cena came running in and I thought he was going to kill Punk. I need to think before i open my mouth.

"Cena stop it!" i yelled

He kept hitting Punk until he finally heard me well more like saw me because i kicked a pillow that was convinently at the end of the bed.

"WHAT!"

"WERE NOT FIGHTING ANY MORE! I JUST WANT OUT!"

"Oh jeez why didn't you say so? sorry man but since your lying there.."

Cena jumped on me and tickled me util I couldn't breath.

"Now you can be untied"

As soon as I was lose I tackled him and started Chinesse tourture.

"Hey now NIcole save your strength we go back soon."

"REALLY! When?"

"Two days we go back to RAW."

"Sweet I can't wait!.

"And i can't wait for you to get off of me!" Cena yelled in distress.

"Would you all shut up! Some of us actually like sleep!" Batista bellowed from his room.

Oops....


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own any of the wrestlers or the WWE i only own Nicole and Marquel and as always I hope you enjoy! ;)**

None of us could get back to sleep so, we went downstaris and played videogames after i jumped on Dave and ran for my life as he fell out of bed trying to catch me.

I was winning and Cena was whinning when we started playing a racing game.

"Nicole...... no fair you played before!"

"Nope never have till now" I smiled loving every minute of Cena'a agony but i did lie i own the game actually. Hehe my secret.

"Well then your way too good at videogames."

Phil was coming from the kitchen with his Pepsi (YUCK) and my rootbeer along with the popcorn. I got up to help him before he dropped something and wouldn't you know be hind my back Cena unpaused the game and started beating my near perfect lap time.

"HEY!"

I jumped pver the counter (much to Phil's horror) and tackled him and we started fighting like two year olds.

Punk- "Wow you two really are brother and sister." He started laughing at us.

While all that was happening the door bell rang again...

"Since you two are to busy playing around i'll get it."

Punk's POV

While the children wrestled I went to get the door for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Now who could that be this time in the mornig."

When I opened the door a redish brown colored short haired women was standing at my doorstep with a bunch of lugauge.

"A can I help you miss?" who is she and why my door?

"I'm Marquel, Nicole forgot to tell you didn't she ugh... she always forgets to tell people!" she ranted to herself

"HUH"

"I'm her friend from back home in P.A.. I flew in to see her since I heard she got a concussion."

"Oh hold on a sec. NICOLE! A Marquet is hear to see you!"

"Its Marquel."

"Oops sorry." nice Phil, nice first impression on the best friend.

"Its okay everyone gets it wrong the first couple times. Take Nicole for example she thought my name started with Mc as in McDonalds."

"Thats my Nicole" I smiked.

"MARQUEL!!!!!!!!! AHHH its so good to see you come in we have so much to talk about!" came running and knocking me over to hug her friend, who seemed to not enjoy the hug.

And with that the girls were off leaving me in a confused and dazed.

"Cena who was that?"

"Thats _Marquel_, Nicole's best friend. She helped Nicole when everthing was everthing was going down."

"Okay i get it its MARQUEL not marquet, and you seem happy shes here." I smirked at the thought.

"Don't even, she an awesome person but would not want or need me. And she is oddly into geeky looking guys." He sighed

"Man what did happen with NIcole?"? Quick subject change, i'm awsome.

"I dont know if i should."

"Please" I pleaded with freakin puppy eyes which as you can imagine made me feal stupid but I needed to know so I could at least try and help her.

"Alright but don't tell her I told you or its your life and mine."

"Trust me I won't."

"It all started when..........."


	10. Chapter 10

**Straightedge love**

**Ch.10**

**sry its been a while but heres chapter 10 hope you enjoy and i don't own the wwe or any thing except Nicole and chapter is a little extreme just to let you guys know.**

"Marquel we have so much catching up to do!" i yelled half way

"I know but first things first why are you in Chicago and not West Newberry?" she gave me that look of oo lala.

"I'm staying with Punk my new and incredible boyfriend"I said with the biggest grin in the world.

"AHHHHHH why didn't you tell me is he the one who answered the door?"

"Nooo its not like hes the only other guy here that is my type or anything."

"Well there was a big guy with tatoos so give me a break."

"Just because i like tattoos doesn't men i drewl over every guy with them you nerd lover."

"Oh shutup, so a have you told him about you know who yet?"

"No in fact we just got done fighting about it.."

"Oh no Nicole you have to tell him. You know that he would like to know that the guy who drugged you and beat you works with you guys on the same show to make things better."

"I know but its so hard to talk about I mean cause of the things he did to me and how he just flipped the switch, to epic asshole."

"Ya its gonna be hard, but he has to know eventually so if you were to be attacked by him, Punk would know were to look for you if something were to happen."

**MEANWHILE**

Cena-"It started when NIcole was training. Some of the guys and me went to help some of the roopkies in the FCW (Florida Champion Wrestling or something close to that). Nicole was there and she was one of the ones who would do anything to learn and be the best even if it meant jumping 30 feet off equipment which she did do, i'll never forget that day. So naturally we wanted to work with her and after we got to know her, everyone liked her expecally a certain person.."

"Who!?"

"Sorry Punk but when shes ready to tell you she can tell you who."

"Fine but is he like still around?"

"Yes we work with him on the same show."

"Come on you have to tell me?"i pleaded with puppy eyes again which i never do but i had to know.

"NO."

"Ugghh fine continue."

"Anyway they hooked up and were together for a couple months and everything seemed great. Heck the guy and i were best friends. Thats until she came to visit me and her face was swollen and she was crying."Cena paused for a moment he looked like he was gonna cry. "The things she told me made me so mad but it also made me want to hold her and never let go. They drugged her and she never touched that shit before in her life shes straightedge like you, when she was out of it the would....they would..."

"Go on"

"They would rape her. The wrost part was she was a virgin. Then when he found out he beat the hell out of her like it was her fault. I told her to dump him but she was so scared so I kept an eye on her. But one night without me knowing she went to his rom to dump him I heard the yelling from my room so I went to find her and when i did she was in the lobby bleeding to death. She almost died right there and he didn't even care. After she was stable I went to find him and when i did I went crazy on him and i almost killed hom."

"Wow I.... I don't know what to say."

"Now do you understand why i'm so protective of her?"

"Yes God I'm such a jerk for yelling at her."  
"Hey man you didn't know but now that you do promise me you will protect her with your life and if you take advantage of her i WILL kill you."

"I promise with my life."

"Good cause i'm tellin you if not I am here this time and if you hurt her i will hurt you way worse."

"Hey guys"

"Hey baby" I went up to NIcole and hugged her as if i would never let her go.

"A okay whats with the hug?"

"Nothin i just love you."

"Well I love you too."

we kissed and all you heard from Cena was a groan.

"Ugh get a room."

"Hi John." Marquel said as she walked fom behind us.

"h..Hi Mars."

"Hey this is my house so you get a room." I yelled after the slight delay and laughed at a blushing Cena

"How bout we all get a room and pack up we got to be at the airport by 7:00 am." Nicole smiled at me

"Ugh now?"i groaned

"Yes my love muffin."Nicole smirked

"Oh please."Cena rolled his eyes and Nicole gave him a smack on the back of his head. In about an hour everone was packed and headed for the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I as always don't own any of the wrestlers i only own Nicole and Marquel. Please review getting a bit of writers block. **

After our 3 hour plane ride we were about a 5miles away from the arena. I was so tired from the plane ride and so was Punk's shoulder probably because I fell asleep on his shoulder after about 30 minutes in the plane. Then our ride heading to the arena was torture because Santino was left behind at the terminal and John being the nice guy he is gave him a ride. The nerve of this guy is unbeleivable even though Punk was right next to me Santino started calling me a no good whore and Punk was about to kill him but John said no blood in the car. Thats not the end of it either, after about 15 mins he started putting his hand up my leg!

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?"

Punkk looked over and saw Santinos hand and all hell broke loose. Punk jumped over me and started beating the hell out of Santino. Thankfully we arrived at the arena were no one but Santino would get hurt. But wouldn't you know that Beth was waiting in the parking lot saw Santino was getting a pumbling a walked toward Punk.

"Santino!"

But before she laid a hand on my man I super kick her into next week. But Rosa jumped on my back and scratched my eyes. Then out of no were Marquel of al people ripped Rosa off of me and started pumbling her. Thats when finally the other wrestlers and staff showed up to break everyone up but Punk was not gonna stop so i went up to him made him look me in the eye and walk over to the car. Thats when Vince came out.

"Alright who the hell started this?"

" that dirty little whore and her pet punk attacked me" Santino cried.

"Punk?"

I was holding Punk back from killing Santino again. Thats when Punk yelled

"Bullshit! you had your hand up Nicole's leg!"

"Liar liar pants on fire!"

"Thats enough since all of you want to kill each other theres going to be a six-man mixed tag team match between Beth,Santino, and Rosa vs. CM Punk. NIcole and a whats your name miss?"

"Marquel"

"Mar what?" Vinced asked with the most puzzeled look on his face.

"MARQUEL!"

"Oh right CM Punk, NIcole, and Marlel."

"MARQUEL!"

"Whatever"

"UGH!"

"Come on Marquel lets go get ready"

"But I don't even know how to wrestle I"m a doctor for Gods sake"

"Thats why were gonna give you some pionters and only bring you in if we absolutly need you right Punk?"

"Yeah but if Santino touches you I don't care if I get DQed I'm gonna kill him"

I started laughing and thinking how much he cared for me. He was nothing like HIM.

"Why are you laughing at me now?"he laughed

"Well your kinda cute when your mad and i'm thinking about how much you love and protect me."

"I'll always i promise always pertect and love you."

We started kissing but Marquel interupted saying somethin about how she needed to get ready and training.

"Come on Nicole! we gotta go!"

"Alright Marlel I'm coming."

"Sometimes i really hate you."

We both busted out laughing.

About an hour later we were ready.

Marquel had a sky blue outfit with tights, knee high boots, and a belly shirt. I had on my new out fit which was navy blue with a dragon on my lower tights in honor of my trainer Rob Van Dam. My top was like those ones you tie in a knot to make a belly shirt and had CM Punk written on the back. My boots were ruffled black boots and i had gloves on with studs on the knuckles part. Since we were all done we went to find Punk. He was in his locker room, I knocked on the door and got a

"WHAT!"

"Well thats a wonderful way to greet your girlfriend" i laughed

"Oh jeez I'm sorry and WOW you look awesome in that outfit."

"Thanks"I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your lucky"

"Why?"

"I remembered to bring my blue tights." Punk smirked with his smirk.

"Haha now we can match."

"I think matching is the least of our problems."

"Jeez Marquel whats wrong with you?"

"Just thinking."she sighed

"Hey you'll be fine, besides even I the great CM Punk get nervous, heck my first match I almost messed everthing up and now look at me."

"5 minutes!" A yell came from the stagehand.

"Well come on ladies we got a match to win."

"Yes sir!" I said and got in the military position saluting him.

"Your lucky your my girlfriend or I'd be giving you a smack."

"Oh no you wouldn't hit her 1 your not suppose to hit girls 2 you'll have me to deal with." Marquel said with a matter of factly voice.

"Ooooo I'm scared."

"You should be."

"Right."

"Thats it!"

Marquel tackled Punk and they started wrestling around, while I was about to break them apart a hand wrapped around my mouth and it blocked my scream. Then I when the person turned me i I was looking in the eyes of my worst nightmare...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**As always i don't own anything except NIcole and !**

When he finally let me go I was teid to the door of his lockerroom bathroom. I couldn't scream because he ahd put a gage in my mouth. I once again couldn't stop crying, i dumped him so he wouldn't beat me any more but look at me now.

"Well my pretty finally come back to me i see." he started taking the gage off but he was looking around as if he were being watched.

"You better not scream or i'll have to hurt you and we wouldn't want that now would we?"he smiled vicously.

"Bastard!"i managed to spit out.

"Haha thats my baby give me a kiss."

When he was about a couple of inches away from my face i spit in his. You better beleive he didn't like that one bit. Before i knew what hit me his back hand hit me like i was his hoe and he was the pimp.

"BITCH!"

He bent down and got right next to my ear. He whispered "I'm so sorry."

"Five minutes!"the stagehand yelled.

"Your one lucky bitch i'll give you that. Don't bother screaming cause i'll know!"and with that he gave me one last look of almost pitty? Then slammed the door and left me there puzzld and stranded.

**Meanwhile...**

Cena-"What the fuck do you mean she disappered!?"

"John calm down." Mars said touching his shoulder.

"No Marquel i'm not calming down!"

"John i know i promised to protect her but if you..."

"SHUTUP!"

"JOHN!""

"Mar you know damn well he could be beating her or worse! and you want me to calm down?Now as for you Punk i know you love her but you can't do anything so back off!"

"NO! Shes my girlfriend and i'm gonna get her back now tell me who the asshole is so i can find her!"  
"NO"

"WHAT!?!"  
"NO!"

"Why John?! you said it yourself he could be beating her and you won't tell me because she has to when its the right time."

"Correct."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Punk were are you going?"

"To find Nicole cause John won't!"

"God John whats your problem? Nicole is out there getting tortured and your being an asshole and just sitting there on your ass some brother you are! PUNK! wait up i'll help you look!"

**Back to Nicole..**

God i've gota get out of here but how?

"Really he left his pocket knife here? well its probably a trap but i gotta try." but what is wrong with this picture? No no time to think gotta move.

With a little effort i finally got untied, but of course the door is locked just my luck or should i say what luck?

"WAIT!"

i just remembered i have a bobby pin in my hair i can use that to pick the lock.

Just a little moe YES i got the door open now to make an run for it.

"DAMIT!"

Of course his two buddies are there waiting for me. yay me times 20!

**Punk Search**

I started beating down everydoor i could find looking for her. Then i went to the camers guys who weren't much help at all. The only good news was no wrestlers had left the building and none where going to leave until Nicole was found.

"PUNK!"

"Huh? Oh Marquel what do you want?"

"Well grumpy i'm gonna help you find Nicole wether you like it or not!"  
"FINE but were to first?"

"Well....

"MARQUEL TELL ME!"

"Okay but first you have to promise to not flip"

"I promise"

"His name is...."

**Cena**

"Man i'm an asshole"

Kofi- "You got that right mon."

"What should i do?"  
"Find Punk and that other womon."

"Right thanks Kofi."

"Hey what are friends for" he yelled out as Cena ran down the hallway.

**Meanwhile**

"Where do you think your going?"The first goon asked with a sickly smile.

"Far the hell away from you two idiots!"

"Och that hurt"

"Then your gonna cry in pain over this."

I punched the frist doofus in the face and roundhouse kicked the other one and made a run for it. But i was stopped by a hand around my throat.

"I told you if you ran i would know." he still had that pained look in his eyes

"Asshole!"

He gripped harder on my neck, the whole time though it looked as if he didn't want to, but i had no more time to think about it because i blacked out.

**Baack to Punk again..**

"Ya?" i was practically drewling at my mouth to know who it was.

"His name is Randy Orton."

When Marquel said his name i was shocked and pissed but didn't know how to act. I mean of all the people. Hes a little coocoo but to do waht he did to my NIcole, its unbeleivable.

"Wh...what?"

"Randy is the one who ruined Nicoles spirit and he prob. has her right now."

"A right come on! we got to get to her before that asshole does something to her and i'm gonna kick his ass."

I have to be strong now Nicole needs me more than ever and i'm not gonna let her down!


	13. Chapter 13

**And heres another chapter enjoy :). (I don't own the wwe i only own Nicole and Marquel..)**

**Chapter 13**

I got find Nicole before its too late and that asshole takes advantage again like the last time... NO he will NOT get the chance this time not while John Cena is on the watch.

"Oof!!! Watch were your going!" Yelled the guy i just ran into as i rounded the corner.

"Sorry.. Rob Rob!! What are you doing here!?" FREAKY her mentor is here now?

"Finding Nicole God i told her to stay with people but of course she doesn't listen."

"Hey don't blame Nicole she wasn't alone cause Punk and Marquel were there but.."

"It doesn't matter Cena i'm gonna go find her now get out of my way!" so much for .

Orton's POV

I don't want to do this! Not again, but that canivling bitch had to find out NIcole was coming to the WWE. She passed out about five-minutes ago after i choked her, i didn't want to do that buit i had to put on a "show". Why couldn't she go to TNA? She would have been safer...

"Ted take her back to our lockeroom and tie her up so we don't have anymore problems."

"Don't even think about touching her!" a voice yelled that voice i knew all to well.

I turned and sure enough Rob Van Dam was standing there.

"Well come back for another concussion i see." I laughed but i again i had to. I was relieved someone was here before i...no i wouldn't couldn't, not again.

"Shut the hell up you asshole and hand Nicole over or else!"

"Ha or else what? your all alone Rob no one to save your pathetic ass." i'm so sorry..

"Hes not alone and the only pathetic thing in this room is you and your bitches!" a female voice yelled.

"Oh Marquel you grow a pair of balls all of a sudden? or is Cena behind the corner waiting to be your knight and shineing armor?" why does it have to come to this?

"Don't worry bout Cena you got me to deal with!" a male voice now yelled.

"Oh joy CM Punk, or should i say Nicole's new boy toy?" more like NIcole's new nightmare, my replacement...

"You keep your mouth shut! NOW let Nicole go before i pound your face in!"

"Sorry but NO! shes mine and will always be mine and no one elses!" i hate acting this way, but i have to....

"Fuck you shes _my_ Girlfriend and no one is taking her away from me!"

Punk had some balls i'll give him that he started coming toward me and Nicole but Ted jumped him but that hippy Rob pulled Ted off of Punk and hes started running full force at me but i had another insurence policy Cody who stopped him right in his tracks so i took my chance to grab Nicole but Marquel started scartching my eyes. i grabbed her by hair and she screamed. Another person i have to hurt to help her....this is so wrong....

John's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What was that? it sounded like Marquel didn't it?" i was panicing, now he had the two people i cared about the most and was hurting them.

"I don't know man but it doesn't sound good we better hurry." Dave said, i found him along the way and he agreed to help, no questions asked.

"Ya come on Batista we gotta find them."

We ran down the hall past all the lockerooms and no one of intrest was in Kofi said he ran into Punk earlier and said he said something about the boiler room. Me and Dave wasted little time in runnuing to the boiler room. When we got there sure enough Randy and crew were there.

"Cena look its Nicole and it looks like our buddies could use a hand."

I looked down and just like Dave said they were down there and did need some assistants. Nicole was out like a light bulb that bastard must have choked because you could see the marks on her neck. Rob was beating the hell out of Ted and Punk was holding his own against Cody. Orton had some women by the hair i couldn't tell who though.

"Cena is that Marquel Randy's got by the hair!?"

"Shit that is Mars son'of'a'bitch is going down fer sure now!"

"Well what we waiting for they need us!"  
"Time to hustle."

We went runing down the stairs as fast as we could, Dave tackled Ted off Rob then speared Cody into next week me i went running straight for Orton.

"Cena! WAIT! you come any closer and i swear to god i will hurt her." he yelled.

He gestured toward Marquel, but why is he warning me? Thats not his style.

"Cena help me!" she yelled in fear.  
She was in tears or so i thought.

With Orton distracted she kneed him right in the grapefruits and down went Orton. She went total apeshit on his ass. She started kicking the living hell out of him over and over again i just let her go and ran over to Nicole's side.

"God what he do to you?" i asked to pretty much no one. She had a bruise on her face and the marks on her throat were still visible.

Punks POV

Thanks to Dave's assist i finally got Cody off of me. I ran over to Nicole and she was completely out. I felt so guilty, i gave Cena and most of all Nicole my word i would protect her, but look were we are now.

"MEDICS HELP SOMEONE ANYONE!!!!!!!!" Cena screamed, his voice broke a little.

"Cena shes barley breathing!"

"I know HURRY UP WE GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM!!!" he yelled to the medics.

The medics came rushing in along with half the lockeroom . Some of the guys went and checked on Maquel because they knew they weren't going to see anything. She was bleeding from her head i'm guessing from half her hair being ripped out.

About five minutes after that the medics had Nicole being loaded up in the ambulence. There were some many machinces hooked up to her i got sooo scared i started shaking all over.

"Sir she will be alright these are minor injuries the thing that will be a problem most likely is the shock of all this." he stated calmly.

"Can i ride with her?"

"Of course were leaving now hop on in."

"Thank you."

"Punk!' John called after me.

"Yeah John?"

"We'll be there soon after you get there Marquel needs stiches."

"Alright look after Marquel k."

"Yeah man, shes gonna be alright."

"I hope so."

I got in the ambulance after about 2 minutes i started crying and praying that she could find some way to forgive me. Then i heard this wierd beeping then a whole bunch of lights and stuff went off i grabbed NIcole's hand and held it tight.

"Sir we need you to back up so we can help her."

I backed up as much as i could she started shaking like crazy i didn't know what to do but cry.....


	14. Chapter 14

**Sry kno i theft you guys hanging in chapter 13 but heres ur relief chapter 14!**

**as always i don't own the wwe or the superstar ext....**

**Chapter 14**

I've been sitting in the waiting room for an hour or so. John and Marquel came around 30 mins after we got ot the hospital.

"Punk hey man how is she?" John asked sitting down next to me on the sofa in the waiting room.

"I don't know they took her on the ER about 10 mins ago."

"Punk what happened?" Mars asked softly.  
"I don't know Mars we were on our way to the hospital and the heart monitors started going off like crazy and she started sh.." I couldn't finish, i broke down fell to the floor and started crying.

"Punk!"

Mars wrapped her arms around me and John put his hand on my shoulder.

Cena's POV

God, Punk looked so hurt. He probably blames himself when in reality its my fault. If i would have just said that bastards name she'd be ok, or at least in better condition than she is in now.

"Excuse me are any of you the gardian of the young lady?" A doctor asked

"Um no, I'm a good friend and hes her boyfriend and Marquel is her best friend."

"Doctor whats wrong with her?"Punk asked looking afraid at what answer he might get.

"She has a reptured lung and we need consent from her parent or guardian so could one of you call them?"

"NO!"

"Sir she needs the surgery."

"Then give it to her! Theres no way i'm calling those assaholic parents of hers and why does she need a consent form for? Shes over 18 years, in fact shes 25"

"Sir please, she is not awake and we need to do surgery now!"

NO!"  
"John the last time you said no was to Punk and look what happened."  
"I know, God i know but you know what her parents are like."  
"Yeah i do but she needs the surgery."  
"Ugh! fine, there not aloud in the room alone with her." i half yelled and pointed my finger in their face.

"Deal." they said shakily.

"Hey Punk come on man get up."

I started pulling him up off the floor, damn he really cares for her.

"Its all my fault.'

Were the only things he said before we layed him on a couch and he passed out.

After that i pulled out my phone and dailed the numbers i thought i'd never have to dail again.

"Hello?"

"A is Margie there?"  
"Yes who is this?"she said in her perfect fake vioce sounding nice but really shes the devil waiting for her next victim.

"Its John now before you hang up Nicole is in the hospital and needs surgery and the only way thats gonna happen is if you or your husband sign a consent form."

There was a pause before she snootily said "Ugh fine what hospital?" Took everything in me not to rip that women a new one, shes acting like its a hassle to go and help her own daughter.

"General Hospital in Ohio."

"Holy Shit! you want me to drive all the way to Ohio to sign a paper!?"  
"Yes I DO! your daughter is unconsious with a reptured lung!"

"Your fuckin piont?Never mind i'm on my way ugh!"  
She hung up on me before i could jump through my phone and choke her.

3 Hours later

"Weres my daughter!?"

"Mam hold on a minute until i find her number." the receptionist stated as calmly as she could.

"God people are slow! HUrry UP!I want to get back home!"

"Well if it isn't the bitch herself I'll take her form here." She looked at the nurse who mouthed thank you and i just nodded.

"The only bitch here is you Marquel!"

"If you don't mind i would appreciate it if you wouldn't call Marquel that." I said coming up behind Marquel.

"Well Cena truth hurts."

"O so thats why your lazy-fat-ass husband isn't here and you can go find some random hobo to screw?"

"Take me to my daughter." She gritted through her teeth.

I took her ot the doctor to sign the papers she did then asked the worst psibble question..

"May i see my daughter?" she smirked evily as she asked in her "nice" voice.

"Of course..

"NOT!!!"

"Hey whats with the yelling?"Punk asked sleepishly

"Who the hell are you? you look like your in a gang or something."

"I'm Nicole's boyfriend who are you?"

"I'm her mother and Randy Ortonis her boyfriend!"

"That motherfucker put her in that hospital bed!He choked her,beat her, raped and hes her boyfriend i think the fuck not!"

She slapped Punk acrossed the face.

"Figures she would date a freak like you!"

"Call me what you will but stay away from my Nicole!"

"Fine i will i'm leaving!"

All of a sudden we heard someone yell..

"Bitch stay the hell out of my llife like i told you to!" We turnd to see Nicole hobbling out of her room holding herself up with the IV stand.

"You have no right being here and if you ever touch Phil again i will personaly shove this stand up your fucking ass!"

"You little bitch, i came all the way out here to sign some god damn paper for your surgery and this is the thanks i get!?"

"I don't need surgery, the doctors fucked up the charts so you came down here for nothing and you don't deserve thanks after all the hell you've put me through!"

She slapped NIcole in the face and even though Nicole had like 20 different things hooked up to her she tackled her mother and punched her in the face over and over again. The doctors and staff came running out to stop them, Phil manage dto get a hold of Nicole while the staff restrained the bitch who was bleeding pretty good.

"You little! Don't ever come to me for help again cause it won't happen!"

"Good cause i don't want nor need your help! So stay out of my life and don't ever come back!" she screamed as Phil held her back in his arms.

And on that note they drug Nicole's mother out of the building and forced Nicole to go back to bed.

Randy's POV

I came to see if she was alright. I found alot more though. She would want me to tell her of this. She would be able to use it agianst Nicole, god i'm so sorry. Why did you have to come back? I was almost done with her! Done with this fake life! NOw...now i'm back to square one....


	15. Chapter 15

**Straightedge Love**

**Chapter 15**

**As always i do ****not**** own the wwe or anything else except Nicole and Marquel.**

**Side Note: This chapter takes place about 3 months after the hospital just cause i haven't updated in a long while.......**

Its been three months since i got out of the hospital and in that time its acutally been the best time of my life. We got Marquel a contract to be John's manager and me and Punk kinda started over since when we first met it was kinda ok really really fasted pace. And John is in the running for the WWE championship which is boosting Marquel's status wonderfully. Oh and i almost forgot me and Punk are on Smackdown now far away from that asshole. The only thing thats been bugging me is that he hasn't bugged me in these three months not once. But maybe he finally got the message if not i made some pretty good friends. Lets see theres Mark a.k.a The Undertaker, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Kane a.k.a Glenn and the only diva i conected with was Michelle and thats mainly cause of Mark. I still keep in touch with my RAW buddies though. Alright i thinks thats enough catching up.

Right now were at the end of Night of Champions and Punk walking toward the gurilla position.

"Hey babe you alright?" i asked walking up to him and hugging him.

"Ya i just didn't want to lose the tilte yet, but i kinda like the heel turn cause i get to spread the word." he smiled

"Come on lets go back to the hotel and get some popcorn and watch a movie."

"I thought we were suppose to go out to eat with Mars and Cena?"  
"O man i forgot about that."

"I DIDN'T!" yelled a voice behind me.

"Michelle forgetting about going out never." I said sacasticaly

"Hey smartass back off my women." Mark grunted

"Isn't that illegal?"i smirked

"NICOLE!"

"Yes Michelle?"

"I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"o thats right u just turned 18."

"Alright babe thats enough making fun of the age differance between the time lovers."

"Boy you better watch your mouth."

"Well come on Michelle we gotta go find me somethin to wear."

"Yes!"

I kissed Punk on the cheek and me and Michelle were off to the hotel to get ready.

"Were lucky guys Mark."

"Yes that we are."

_Beep beep_

"Damn."

"Whats that?" Mark grunted out.

"My phone, look i'll see you later at the dinner."

Mark just gave me a questioning glance.

After i got a good ways away from him i answered.

"Hey what ya need."

_"Oh nothing baby, so what are you doing tonight?"_

"Going out to dinner with the crew why?"

_"I miss you and you need to hurry along with the plan so we can be together."_

"Just a little more time and it will happen, well i got to go but i'll text you later love you."

**Meanwhile in Legacy's lockeroom**

"Randy when do we go to pick up her parents?"Cody asked in his suck up vioce.

"Tomorrow morning that way since Nicole is going to be on RAW for the special invational whatever we can put the plan into action by having her parents tell the sob story we wrote for them to recite, then everyone will be on our side and Nicole will be crushed and i can end this."

"Ted you've been pretty quite whats up?" Cody asked ignoring Randy's staement of 'end this'.

"Nothin just tired."Truth was he didn't understand why Randy ws doing this. He knew he didn't want to by the look in his eyes..

"Lets get back to the hotel and get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Randy said as he walked out of the door.

"One of you two grab the bags." Randy said.

But of course Cody was right next to him almost in the car already.

"Ya sure i'll get them." i mumbled

**Bout 2 hours later at the Dinner**

"Punk i feel like a Barbie doll." I whinned

"Is that good or bad?" he asked puzzled  
"Horrible, this is not me."

"Excuse me have you seen me sister shes about yay high and really smartassed." Cena asked coming to the front of the restraunts doors, where we were all to meet.

"John!" i jumped at him into a hug i hadn't see him since i was moved to i punched him for pickin on me.

"OUCH!"

"Good for ya. Wheres Mars at."

"Shes coming shes having problems with her heels."

"Her heels?" Punk asked really confused

"When we were in high school we played soccer and she broke her ankle so it acts up every once in a while."

"I see."

"Nicole! you look great i told you she would Mark." Michelle gushed over my looks.

"I look like a barbie doll which you know isn't me."

"You'll be out of the outfit soon honey." Mark said patting me on the head.

"Ya thanks Mark." He became a father figure of sourts over the time i've been spending on Smackdown.

"I hate heels i'm so sore." Mars said hopping along.

"Well lets get seated then." Cena exclaimed.

After we finished eating and catching up, we all went back to the hotel to get some sleep.

"Punk come on get the door poen my feet are killin me!" i wimpered as we got to our door.

"Punk?"

"Look" he said sounding worried."Theres a note here on the door."

I took the note from him and read it. It said that tomorrow my life would change forever and that i'm (hes) back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" i screamed i didn't know what else to do my life was finally going the right way and now hes back i think not.

"Hey calm down." Punk said leading me in the room to the sofa.

Little did i know that while he was comforting me he, he had a little smirk on his face.....


	16. Chapter 16

**Straightedge Love**

**Chapter 16**

**Alright i said i would update soon but school and soccer kinda took all my time up but heres another chapter and 17 will be up too!**

**P.S. i don't anything except Nicole and Marquel. all rights go to respective owners.**

Beep Beep

"SHUT UP!!!" I threw the alarm clock across the room. It smashed against the wall and broke into three peaces.

"Babe thats the hotels clock!" Punk whinned and gave me a frustrated look.

"I'm sorry but i just know something is going to go wrong and i'm pissed that theres nothing i can do about it."

Punk look down for a minute almost as if he knew something.

"Babe don't worry about it and i must say i'm impressed you didn't swear more." He said completly changint the subject. He did that more often than not.

"Shut up!" I yelled in a higher voice and playfully threw a pillow at him, he ducked and it hit our guest who was sleeping on the couch.

"UGH!! how do you two date? Your like little children."  
"Well i think your grumpier than my girlfriend."Punk said as if he were serious but then smiled it off. Hes been doing that alot lately too.

"Hey! i got my reasons! and how can't i date him?" I walked over to Punk and hugged him. "Hes soo cute!" I smiled as Punk bent down and kissed me.

"O brother get a room!"

"We have a room and your in it Jeff!" i said laughing at him. He looked ridiculous, his hair going five different directions, and his eyes were only half open.

Ya thats right Jeff Hardy in our hotel room. Punk and him are actually kinda friends but hes like another brother to me. The funny thing about him and Punk is their always harping on each other like they did for the story line.

"I would have a room if you and Punk would've let me go home last night."

"With your bloodshot eyes and wobbly legs i think not!"

"What the hell!?your starting to sound like...like PUNK!"

"So?" I asked plainly.

"Ya whats wrong with that huh Hardy?" Punk said harshly.

I just looked at him like what the hell is wrong.

"Everthing before she didn't care what i did now look at her!" Jeff was getting really pissed off.

"She did care but you were too high off your ass to listen to her."

Now their really gonna get going.

"If it wasn't for **me, you **wouldn't be with her."

"You? i believe it was myself she was and still is attracted too!"

**SMACK!**

"Ow!" They both yelled in unison. I smacked them both of them in the back of the head.

"Would you two stop acting like children your gonna wake the whole hotel and your starting to give me a headache!"

"Sorry" they both mumbled as they went and sat on the couch.

Becoming the bull by Atreyu started playing.

"What the hell is that?" Jeff asked.

"My phone genius."

I went over to the counter and grabbed my phone and read the ID.

"It's Michelle." They just nodded their heads

"Hello? ahuh, right, k, bye."

"Well?" Punk asked sounding annoyed.

"Autograph signing so i gotta run." I kissed Punk and started toward the door.

"Later Skittles." I told Jeff and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What the hell?" Punk asked slightly pissed off.

"She loves me." Jeff said smilling brightly since Punk was getting pissed of.

**Meanwhile in Legacy's Hotel Room**

"Randy can i asked you something."Ted asked hesitantly

"What!?" Randy snapped.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Randy asked puzzled

"This! Nicole why! I know theres more to it than shes your ex and you suposedly abused her!"

Randy just glared at Ted then put his head down in defeat, he had to tell someone something.

"Because i have to." he whispered sounding hollow.

"What do you mean have to! i don't see anyone holding a gun to your head!"

Randy sighed "Not my head, when me and Nicole were still dating and things were good someone threatened to hurt her or worse if i didn't do what i was told. It started out just simple arands then it became much more. You know all the stuff that happened to her, but it wasn't me. I mean ya i drugged her drinks." he looked down in shame almost to tears. "But i only layed hands on her once and only because they made me. I was with her the time in the parking lot after she finally ended it but i didn't touch her he did. After i saw her like that i ran i just ran like the coward i am."

"He who is he Randy?" Ted asked feeling sorry for Orton.

"It doesn't matter and i can't tell you anyway" There's that mysterious wall going up again.

"Can't you stop this?"

"I would if i could but its like a big chain." He said angered with himself.

"Then why did you act like you wanted her all to yourself like shes your property?"

"Their always watching me no matter where i am or what i'm doing i had to act like that, play the part."

"Guys! i got NIcole's parents." Cody said as he came through the door with the devil pair themselves.

"Oh Randy i don't know why my dumb daughter of ours would ever leave such a strong handsome man. Now shes with that Punk for the lack of a better word ugh shes so naive i mean for heaven's sake.." she rambled and half hugged Randy, who was less than happy.

"Hun shut it" Nicole's father stated blantly and glared at Orton who glared right back. They never really did get along.

"So whats the plan?" He asked roghly. They both smelled of a bar, a really smelly one at that.

"Just have that hidious thing you call a wife read this and all will go as planned." Randy said and motioned to Cody. Little did they know he was going to go and put his actual plan into action.

"Brilliant." She said and then they left bickering at each other.

"Randy you don't have to do this." Ted said leaving with Cody in tow looking very confused.

"If you only knew." Randy said and got up to go get dressed.

**At the photo shoot**

"Hey Nicole! What took you sooo long?" Michelle asked worried as she hugged me.

"Sorry, but i have alot of things going on in my head and i'm about to explode." Might as well tell someone.

"Well i'm all ears, and we have a couple divas going before us." she smiled at me and led me to a table in the corner to sit at.

"Well lately Phil has been acting, well distant."

"What do you mean?"

"Well one minute everything is fine and normal, but then its like he has a switch and goes all angry, and gets annoyed easily."

"Hmmm"

"But what is worrying me the most is, this is exactly how Randy started to act when he...he did that to me.." I trailed off towards the end. I don't want Phil to end up like him.

"Nicole! Don't, Phil would never hurt you like that. He loves you, we can all see that."

"Ya well everyone said Randy loved me , you know what else is bugging me?"

"What? I'm not mind reader here spill."

I laughed lightly at her. "Well when Randy took me that time, it was like he didn't want ot do it, and he looked as if though he were being watched. And after he hit me..he ..he said he was so sorry, and after he left he just happened to leave his pocket knife laying within my arms reach."

"That is kinda weird, but after what he did i mean.."

"But what if he is being watched and was back then?"

"Girl your chasing a rainbow looking for the pot of gold at the end. Its not likely." She reached across and held my hand.

"Ladies, its your turn for pictures." The photographer said sweetly to us.

"Were coming." Michelle said softly and we got up.

"After this we'll talk more and go to the show."

"I'd like that." I smiled as we went to our spots.

**Later that Night on RAW**

"Tell me agian why were on RAW and not smackdown?" I complained.

"Well first off Jeff is gonna give a farewell speach to the RAW audience then were gonna interupt and do that whole promo."

"Ugh i just wanna go to sleep." I said as i yawned.

"Hmp that can be arranged." Punk said with that look in his eyes that i have missed for a while now.

"Punk don't even.."

Before i could finish Punk picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"Oh no! somebody save me from the GTS! AHHH!" i faked damsel in distress. It felt good to have his old self back even if its for a short while.

"Haha whose gonna save you?" Punk taunted

"The on and only John Cena thats who." John came running like a super hero around the corner.

"What if i don't want saved?" I asked knowing John would fake gage.

Then out of no where Marquel came running down the hall full force and no hesitation knocked into Punk and there for knocking me on my ass.

"Ha i'm the one saving her!."

"Ya thats why my ass hurts."

"5 mins to Que Punk and miss Nicole."

"Oooo miss i like that."

"Come on lets go get ready to ruin the Hardy party." Punk flashed his oh so missed smirk.

"You like this a little too much."

This fire Burns blared through the arena, Punk was getting the hell booed out of him and i was getting chants saying dump his ass. We got to the apron and i walked up the stairs first with Punk right behind me. He sat on the ropes to "help" me in and look like a gentlemen. Jeff had a very "pissed" look in his eyes and so to make Punk "mad", he winked at me. Punk started charging toward him but i stopped him and handed him his mic.

"You people see what i mean? hes making a move on **my **girl and acting like its nothing!"

"Punker you know i only have eyes for you Jeff doesn't even come close to you."

"Punker? wow and i thought straightedge was stupid but that name is just plain idiotic." Jeff said in his southern draw.

"Well Jeff its better than skittles isn't is." I taunted him friendly

"Now that was a low blow." Jeff pouted at me.

Me and Jeff in the storyline are friends and i'm Punks girl so in other words i'm squizzed in the middle.

"You think being straightedge is dumb huh? Well i think your stupid to put all that shit in your body knowing it will come back to bite you. You people are just like him, think before pop a joint, or crack a bottle and just say no!" Punk yelled out to the crowd. And in response the crowd booed him.

Jeff was about to talk when the lights went out. I held Punk's arm tighter not knowing what the hell was gong to happen. But then the titantron light up with my....my mother.

"Hello dear its been a while hasn't it?"

"Hmmmmm only since your visit to the hospital were i kicked your ass IV and all." I smirked while the crowd broke out into a yell.

"Right the hospital you beat me up after i was kind enough to come sign some papers to make sure you would be alright.."

The crowd went silent and i was wondering what the hell was going on along with them. This was not in the scit write up.

"So typical of you to do that, you always were a difficult child, running away, fighting, drugs."

"Excuse me! I have NEVER in my life touched drugs and you know it!"

"Right i forgot it was alcohol, so explain this before you start talking.

A video of me drinking came on.

I put the mic down and told Punk

"This is form when i was with him, that bastard filmed me!"

"Punk protectivly pulled me into a hug and didn't let go. Then Jeff came up and stood protectivly next to me, but for some reason was glaring at Punk.

"See what i mean people she was always drinking and smoking so dear i think you need to go get that straightedge tat on your back removed don't cha think?"

"YOU BITCH!" i screamed and fell to the mat Punk still holding me. But he let me go and i couldn't figure out why and Jeff came and kneeled down to my level, but never took his eyes off of Phil.

And if i knew then what i know now i would have ran because this was gonna be the worst day of my life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Straightedge Love**

**Chapter 17:**

**I don't own anything except Nicole and Marquel. Enjoy :)**

I looked up and Randy was in the ring with a mic in his hand.

"Nicole why are you being so blind? hes going to betray you!" Randy yelled toward me sounding his hollow self but there was a hit of concern in his voice. He was pleading with me, like had never seen before. NO! I'm not falling for it.

"What are you talking about? Your the one who betrayed me!" I screamed all my emotions were mixed and i couldn't stop myself, Jeff pulled me more towards him.

"Only because i had to, to protect you! I never wanted to hurt you!" He yelled as if he were trying to make me see his way.

"Well why didn't you just leave!?" Punk yelled but he looked afriad and it scared the hell out of me.

"Orton shut your mouth before i do it for you!" I looked up and it was Dolph walking down the ramp with a person under a cloak, with a womenly shape.

I moved more toward Jeff at this piont because something inside me was screaming at me to get away from Phil.

The crowd was in silence still and no one was moving.

It was mass confusion.

"No i'm ending this once and for all! Nicole i loved you hell i still do, the only reason i ever did those things to you was to....."

BAM!!!

The cloaked figure hit Randy in the back of the head with a steel chair and Dolph laughed outside the ring. I didn't know what to do, i wanted to help him but i was afraid to move.

The figure began taking off the cloak, i couldn't beleive who i was seeing or understand it.

Lita.

Punk walked over to her and and wrapped his arm around her waist and began.., began kissing her!

The tears welded in my eyes. My whole world begain crashing around me.

Jeff held me tightly and kissed the top of my forehead.

I looked over at Randy he was stirring crawling toward me. He was trying to warn me of this and didn't listen, but what did he expect?

I broke Jeff's hold and kneeled beside him.

He looked up at me with his icy blue eyes with fear in them. But why? What else could happen?

"So Nicole how does it feel to have your love stripped from you yet again?" Lita said smiling and Punk's arm still around her. My blood boiled.

I stood up fists clenched and walked right up to her, our faces inches apart.

I grabbed her hand with the mic in it and said "Alot better than you about to feel!" I jumped on her and when we hit the mat i began pounding her face in all my anger was directed into hitting her face.

The crowd began cheering for me.

Then i felt arms around me, the same arms that used to bring me comfort, were bringing me pain.

"Punk yanked me off of Lita and threw me next to Randy. Jeff tried jumping at Punk but was pulled outside the ring by Dolph and they began fighting all over the arena.

I went to get back up but Randy held my arm and began to get up. He pulled me behind him.

"Oh how brave the guy that hurt her wants to protect her." Lita said while being helped up.

"As i was saying before the WWE"s slut cheap shotted me, i did all those things because they threatned to hurt you or even kill you." He said faceing me and looking right into my eyes.

"Whos they Randy?" I asked softly

"These two here Lita wanted rid of you because you were better than her and that Punk wanted in her pants so he did everyting she asked, i followed along so you could live,i never understood why you didn't just leave." Randy said head down in shame.

I put my hand on his arm.

"Because i loved you, and i knew you weren't acting like yourself. Were you even the one who....who hit me" I choked out. I didn't know why i asked, i just needed to know.

"No it was." He couldn't finish

"FINISH!" I yelled

"Punk." He said in a low voice.

I broke down and balled. The one guy who i thought would protect me, had been the one hurting me all along.

I cried unstoppably, hyperventilating.

Randy off all people, pulled me into a hug i begain punching hi in the chest over and over again, i didn't want to hit him but he was there.

After i half got myself together i took the mic from Randy, he looked at my with sympathy, somethign i didn't want. I got myself into this for not paying atention to the signs.

"You lied to me, John, Marquel, Rob, Mark, everyone! And you don't even care, because of you i almost lost everything and now i understand. You never cared about me you were just following orders. YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" I lashed out

Punk tried talking but Lita interupted his chance.

"Of course he never loved you he loves me."

I fell into randy more and just keep crying.

He picked me up bridal style and started heading toward the ramp.

"Were do you two are going?" Lita asked as if she were the leader of the pack.

"I'm taking her out of here before she catches an STD from you." Randy yelled

"Haha think again. every exit is blocked off. Cena and his little girlfriend are locked in their lockerroom same as you lackies. Your stuck here."

Then out of no where Randy fell over dropping me. My back hit the security railing, but i was in too much emotional pain to give a rats ass. When i looked up Carlito was hovering over me, soon joined by Dolph who seemed tired but Jeff was no where in sight. i coward in a balland just kept crying.

Randy tried stirring but he hit his head hard and he was bleeding, bleeding for me.

I just sat there not carring what was going to happen huddled in my ball of self pity.

Then i heard the crowd screaming, but why?

Jeff was still out of it.

Before i knew it John knocked both Carlito and Dolph over with a double clothsline.

Mars came to me and grabbed my arm pulling me to the exit.

"Randy." i muttered

Mars looked at me then to John who got the message and went over to Randy and picked him up. He followed us out the exit.

When we finally got back to the lockerroom we had to wait until John took Randy to the medics and get Legacy out of their lockerroom.

"You gonna be okay?' Mars asked softly

"I looked at her and the tears welled in my eyes again but nothing came out.

"I want to go back to the hotel." i mumbled

"But his..."

"Just take me."i lashed out.

"Alright." She practically whispered.

she texted John quick to tell him we were leaving and then we went to my car.

"I'll drive give me the keys." Mars said.

"in em."

About a half hour later we were at my door.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No. I need to be alone."

"Are you..."

I slammed the door in her face.

I looked at the bed, the bed were i slept with him, all curled up together feeling safe, now i just felt sick.

"Guess a shower couldn't hurt." I said to myself. I got my soaps and such out of my bags and as i walked past his a single tear ran down side of my cheek.

How could someone pretend to care that much then not? Did he leave the note on the door? I turned on the knob for the hot water. I didn't care if i got third-degree burns i just wanted to forget this whole thing.

**Outside the Arena**

"Randy were the hell are you going!? Your beat the hell up and look like shit!: Ted yelled after him.

"To find her. She is out of her mind and capable of anything!" Randy yelled back limping to his car.

"You might not want to do that, shes got alot of built up rage."Ted said desperately tried to get Randy to change his mind.

"No one is going any where near her! I don't trust you or anyone else!" John came out of no where yelling, Marquel following, trying to calm him down.

"I'm just trying to help!" Randy yelled in anger building, his vein above his head began showing.

"If you wanted to help you should've done that along time ago when you had the chance to tell everyone the hell was going on but no you had to fuck everything up and be a lone wolf!"

"Don't you think i wanted to!? I was afraid they would kill her! I wad afraid for the first time because i love her! I didn't want her to die!" Randy screamed and started getting in his car. "By the way i will find her on my own, i don't need you to tell me were she is because i'll search the whole damn city!" And with that he slammed his door shut reved the engine and squealed tire the whole way out of the parking exit.

"Son'of'a'bitch!" John yelled and punched the brick wall and stomped back inside.

"Ted whats Randy's cell number?" Mars asked getting out her phone.

"A why?" Ted asked getting his phone out reluctantly.

"To tell him where Nicole is at."

"Oh here." He showed her the number and she started texting like demon.

"Thanks oh and i know your prob the one who talked to Randy, Cody doesn't look like the smarter type, thank you." She said softly and went inside.

"What a night." Ted said aloud but thinking to himself, didn't he warn Randy about this? He should have told her sooner, before all of this happened. Well now i guess only time will tell.....

**Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Straightedge Love**

**Chapter 18:**

**I don't own anything except Nicole and Marquel. Enjoy :)**

I sped down the highway , weaving in and out of traffic not giving a damn if the cops pulled me over, sigh an autograph, give a picture and i'd be on my way. I had to find before she had a severe breakdown.

_Beep,Beep._

"Who the hell could that be?" I said to myself picking my phone off the dashboard.

_Marquel:_

_Hey Randy, i know i shouldn't do this but Nicole is at the same hotel as you and the rest of the roster, room 245, please help her and don't make me regret this._

I threw my phone down in the passenger seat, and push the gas pedal.

In about 20 minutes i was running in the lobby, up to the reseptionist's desk.

"Hello sir, you seem to be in a hurry."

"I am, can you tell me what floor room 245 is located on?"

"Um the third, but why do you need to know, the lady who is staying there asked to not be disturbed."

"LOOK! I need to get to her ok? Its none of your buisness any way!"

I ran to the elavator before the conversation got even more heated and security came. I sprinted down the hallway after the doors open. Her room was at the end of the hallway, when i turned the knob on the door it was locked. I pressed my ear to the door. I heard music and water running, OH SHIT! shes drowning hersel!

I kicked the door in and ran to the bathroom. When i got to the tub she was curled up in a ball crying her heart out, water pelting her from the shower head.

I turned the water off and grabbed the towel off the sink. I stepped in so i could wrapped her up. Her skin was pruned, and her makeup was smeared down her cheeks.

I picked her up and walked out to her bed and set her down.

I knelt down in front of her "I'm gonna get you some cloths and wash your face up ok, just stay here and give me a minute." She didn't even look up just shook her head.

I went back into the bathroom and got a rag and dampend it, then went to her bags to get cloths but i noticed _his_ bags sitting there.

I picked them up and threw them into the hallway. Went back again got cloths and knelt in front of her again.

"Turn your head here please." I said softly putting the cloths next to her.

She did and i began washing her left cheek.

"Randy" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

I put the rag on the bed and stared at her. I mean what was she sorry for? I'm the ass that got everyone into this mess.

"For what? I'm the one.." She stopped me with her index finger on my lips.

"I didn't believe you and i should have known back then that something was wrong and you needed help, but i just ignored it and ,.

I kissed her, i've been waiting for years to do that again.

She pulled away shocked.

"I can't really aplogize for that because i wanted to do it, but i am sorry i waited all this time. I could have done that for years now but i didn't because i was a coward."

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Randy i can't right now, and i thought you were married." She looked down at the ground.

I place my hand under her chin and lifted her heard so i was staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Nicole i'm not married i never have been, Sam was just a friend who helped me when those assholes said i had to make it look like i moved on, and her daughter belongs to her boyfriend not me. I understand that your not ready but i will be here when you are."

"Doesn't that get a little akward?" She said smirking at me.

"Theres that smile i love and yes it does. Now get dressed and get some sleep."

She did but just threw on an over sized shirt and underware, then curled up in bed under the covers.

I was about to leave when i heard "Hold me"

I curled up in the bed with her and held her like i was about to never let go.

"Goodnight Randy."

"Night." I said and kissed the top of her head adn drifted off to sleep.

**Meanwhile in John's hotel room-**

"John come sit down you need to put ice on your hand before it swells more."

"Mars i don't care at this point, how the hell could i have let this happen again? I mean that bastard gave me his word that he wouldn't hurt her and i trusted him like the idiot that i am." John yelled but sat at the table with me.

I grabbed the ice pack and put it on his hand and held mine there.

"John your not an idiot, we all fell and have all paid, but right now we need to keep calm for NIcole and figure out how to get back at him or at least why."

"Thats not our only problem, Randy is back i think its a little too convinet that he confeses all this the same night that Punk backstabs NIcole."

Oh god if John finds out i told Randy Nicole's room number i am so dead, he'll never talk to me again, and oh who am i kidding he would never like me like that, we'er just close friends and thats all we will ever be, what if Randy is playing Nicole again though it would be my fault an di don't think i could live with that.

"Penny for your thoughts" John said with a smirk on his face scaring me out of my daze.

Oh shit what do i say i can't tell him the randy thing soo "UM do you even like me?" What am i doing!

"What of course i do, your my rock, my person to confide in and.."

"Just friends.." I finished for him.

"Marquel in case you haven't notice i like you alot more than just friends." He got up and pinned me to the table's edge by putting an arm on each side of me and leaning in and..

"If its alright with you i would like to kiss you now."

"Um a ok."He just laughed and leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me. It was the best kiss i have ever had and you know waht i'll admit we took it to the poit of were i was lying on the table in a full blown out make-out session.

"John...as much...as i like...this...i'm not ready for that...yet." I said between kisses.

He looked down at me with puppy eyes.  
"Oh stop it, i'm immune to those big puppy eyes, now come on lets go to bed."

His mood seemed to prick up.

"Just sleeping mister." I said lauging a little at his childish behavor.

"Ahhh okay you win Mars but you owe me"

"Then sue me."

"Don't tempt me." He mummbled as we laid down and got covered up for the night.

"Goodnight John."

**Not much here but i would love reviews :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Straightedge Love**

**Chapter 19:**

**I don't own anything except Nicole and Marquel. Enjoy :)**

Wow what a nightmare, i mean Phil would never do that to me i mean hes right here curled up with me with his...skulll tattooed arm around me? Wait that is sooo not right. I turned over and then let out the highest pitched scream i have ever screamed.

He jumped up and well... fell off the bed and then jumped up and stared at me for about ten minutes.

"Um are you ok?" He asked rubbing his elbow which he fell on.

"That wan't a dream yesturday was it?"

"Would i be here if it was?"

"Point taken."

Then the akward silence came into full effect. I just sat on the bed staring into space. I really didn't feel anything for what had happened last night, i mean out of sight out of mind. I know though if he were to walk by right now i would most likely have a mental break down.

I was broken from my thought by a knocking at my...door frame? How the hell did that happen?

"Woohoo go Nicole sleeping with another guy to forget about the other one, but really i mean really wearing the old guys shirt classy?" Of course the MIz would be the one to be a my door...frame to rub it in.

Randy was about to blow a gascet, but i stood up walked over to Miz and proudly proclaimed:

"You know Miz you like the shirt then here!" I took the shirt off right in front of him and i thank god i had a bra on, then i threw it into his face and walked past him, but not before i pushed him over.

"Hey Nicole were are you going!" Randy yelled to me.

"My bag is out here and i need to get my cloths because i'm not properly dressed for the amazing presence of MIZ!" Ok i'm not completely fine this morning but its aloud so why the hell not.

"Randy can you put the door in a standing position please?"

"A yeah sure."

As he walked to the door it was the first time i really looked at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt but had his jeans on still, and with all his new tats it made me really look at him. I almost fogot how amazing his body was, and i realized how much i missed him. But i'm definatly not ready for a realationship.

I went into the bathroom and put on my cloths i got, and did minimal makeup and walked back out and sat on the bed.

"Randy."

"Hmmm?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok about?"

"About us, i'm not ready for a realationship not again, and i want to focus on my carrer. I came here to wrestle not be the backstage whore, i came here to make an impact i need to focus on doing that."

"I'm here when you need me, and when you are ready for a realationship i'll be waiting." He said smiling at me.

I was about to thank him but there was a knock at my half on door.

"WHAT!" I yelled because i thought it was the Miz again.

"Well mornign to you too." I heard what sounded like John from what i could hear.

"Oh sorry umm give me a sec k!"

"Sure."

"Hide and like now and good!" I whisper yelled at Randy.

He just looked at me.

"Cena no like you! Now MOVE!"

"okay okay jeez pushy this morning." Randy mocked me and moved as slow as a snail to hide in the bathroom, while i went to get the door for John.

"Hey John." I said smiling at him.

"Um you want to tell me why your door is broke and why was the Miz speachless for once in his life?"

"Well i was pretty pissed yesturday so i kicked the door in and the Miz can go jump in a creek and kiss my rosy red behind!"

"Holy crap what did he do to ya?"

Before i could answer Mars came up and hugged John from behind then he turned and kissed her.

"Ahem..i hate to interupt but can we talk?"

"Sure what bout Nick?" Mars asked

"My payback plan."

We walked in and i sat on the sofa in the room while they sat on the love seat, no pun intended.

I was glad the bathroom door was near the living area so Randy could hear this too.

**Next Week on Monday Night Raw:**

_"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Monday Night Raw! We have many great matches lined up for tonight's show."_

_"Oh you bet we do Michael, but what i want explained is what went down last week between CM Punk, Lita who made her return, and Nicole and Randy Orton."_

_"Well King ask and you shall recieve, because word backstage is Lita, Punk, Dolph, and Carlito are making there way to the ring."_

_"Good maybe we'll get some answers."_

They walked out to Punk's music, with Lita leading the way to the ring. When they entered Lita asked for a mic.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why and what to what happened to poor little Nicole last week." As she paused the crowd began chanting "slut" at her.

"Glad to see all you people have changed so much since i left! And you really want to know why! Well its because you all love her and for what! She had one match and got hurt never to be seen again and yet when i say the truth to her you are on her side! WHY!"

"Honey its because they pity her, everyone knows your the dominate female in this industry."

"Thanks Punk, i'm glad your not brainwashed like the rest of these people."

She smiled at him and they began a makeout session which is where i saw and heard enough.

The lights in the arena went black, then you could see neon blue lights flashing here and there then you could here the drums of my music- Victim by Eighteen Visions. Tehn when they sang 123 i ran out holering to the fans and i felt like the roof was going to blow off the place. i took the mic that was in my hand and began to talk after my music died down.

"Lita Lita Lita are you still sore about the fact i'm a beter wrestler than you? and you are most definatly not the most dominate female in this industry, your just the sluttyest. And as for you Punk its pretty bad that after just one week without me you look as if your a cross between a monkey and a human, but that is an insult to monkeys so i apologize." The crowd was in a fit of laughs and i couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"Your calling me a slut! You went from Randy Orton to Punk then back. And lets not forget you and Cena had a thing on the side."

I just laughed at her. "Well for starters Randy and me are not together right now and another thing is if it wasn't for you i'd would most likely still be with him, and Punk here was a waste of my time and thats 6 months i will never get back. Oh and Cena is like a brother to me so that would nver happen so try again you skank."

"I should just tell my boys.."

"Well right there tells you how much of a whore you are, your boys, i mean i know you don't have money to pay them with so you give yourself or you do have because you sold yourself."

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" Dolph grabbed a mic and yelled.

"Hey i have every right and you mr. fake bake myself can go screw yourself!"

"GET HER!" Lita screamed.

Well i was waiting for that and thats when a possie of my own came out in the form of John, Koffi, and Mars. I stood there grinning from ear to ear and John put an arm around me, not to metion Lita's crew stopped dead in their tracks.

"We still out number you, you little bitchy."

"Ya it would seem that way now wouldn't it?"

Thats when Randy's music hit and shocked the hell out of everyone except me. I left this part of the plan out from John and the others.

"Better now you hoe!"

I yelled as i began to run to the ring and made a b line for Lita while John took Carlito, Koffi took out Dolph, and last but not least Randy got Punk. All hell was breaking loose and fighting was everywhere you looked.

We continued to fight even when the bosses music came on.

"STOP NOW OR YOU ARE ALL FIRED!" He yelled at us.

Me and Lita were the only ones left in the ring and we didn't take our eyes off each other.

"If you all want to continue this ridiculus behavior then at The Bash you can settle this. It will be Cm Punk versus Randy Orton in a cage match, John Cena, Marquel, Koffi Kingston, and two partners of their choosing versus Dolph Ziggler, Carlito, and partners of their choosing. Then finally it will be Nicole versus Lita in a ladder match, loser leave the WWE forever!"

I just shook my head in approval and as soon a Lita turned around from having a mental break down i super kicked her, then ran to where Dolph and Carlito were standing on the outside and did a corkscrew dive at them. and then there was one left. Punk.

He began running away as i set my sights on him, but our two other "partners" came out in the form of Ted and Cody to stop him. They dragged him back to the ring where i was waiting.

"Any last words Punk!"

"Please i'm sorry she made me, i never wanted to hurt you!"

"Too bad you did!"

"So did Randy!"

"he had no choice you did!"

"HOW!"

"What you did was way worse you didn't try pushing me away NO you broght me further in!"

"But.."

I kicked him in the teeth i didn't want to hear any more. I signaled John.

He lifted Phil up on his shoulders and was going to give him the attitude adjustment, but Randy camae and RKO'd him off John's shoulders.

I gathered everyone in the center of the ring and as we raised our hands my music began to play.

Three more weeks i would finally end this and get my life back on track, and i could go for bigger things, like titles, and maybe just get something back that i haven't had in what seems like forever Him. I thought as i looked over at Randy.

We eventually made it backstage and were still celebrating.

"Man no script writer could write stuff like this!" Cody yelled out and we all just laughed.

"Hey i know you can beat her but if you lose your gone." John said looking at me seriously.

"Ya i know, but hey theres always TNA with Jeff and Rob." I said smiling at him.

"Your soo funny ya know that." John said sarcastically

"I try."

"Well we have three weeks to make their lives a living hell so Nicole whats the plan?" Mars asked.

"Well how bout i get me a little Straightedge Love from the fans i love!"

"I think you already have that if ya ask me'" Ted said smiling.

Randy was just staring off into space, so i took the opertunity to walk behing him.

I put a finger to my mouth and signaled for them to be quiet. Then i put my hands by his sides and tickled him, yes tickled him. He jumped i swear ten feet and began running over to Ted and Cody.

"What the hell was that for!"

"I was bored."

"ya know NIcole i think we're getting the old you back." Mars said.

"Ya i think so too." I smiled and hugged Randy to make him feel better. He just shook his head kissed the top of mine while we listened to our friends talk. I felt like the old days alright, everyone getting along, and no pressure.

**Okay theres chapter 19 and i hope to have this story done in about 5 chapters or so, so thanks everyone for the support and i would love reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Straightedge Love**

**Chapter 20:**

**I don't own anything except Nicole and Marquel. Enjoy :)**

It was the next week on RAW, and the whole gang was sitting in Randy's locker room talking about the night's show.

"Ok tonight Cody and Ted have a match against Dolph and Carlito, Mars your agianst who ever they chose for a partner, then Koffi has a match against one of the picks same goes for John, then finally its Randy and me against Punk and the whore."

"Ok we all know that but what happens if one of us gets attacked?" Mars asked.

"Well if its during the matches we all run out obviously, but they can get us backstage at any time." John stated.

"Then have someone with you at all times, and make sure their from our team."

"Randy's right, pick someone to stay with for the rest of the night and be careful were ever you go." Ted said

"Ya they can pop out of no where, espesially since Lita can pretty much whore her way into anyone's room." We all laughed a little at Cody's joke.

"So now what do we do?" Kofi asked.

"Whatever we want no one is gonna push us around."

"Or we could go get our scripts."

"Mars this isn't scripted, and the only reason this is going down like this is because the fans are intrested."

"I know that Nicole but still.."

"Don't think bout it too much babe, just remember all the stuff i taught you and you'll be perfect." John encouraged.

"Or be the greatest cheater in the world." I said with a big smirk on my face.

"Very friggin funny, come on John i'm hungry."

"Ok see ya later guys."

"Later John."

"Well since people are starting to leave Cody and me are going to go prep for our match."

"Good luck guys and rememeber to watch your backs." I yelled after them.

"Guess that leaves me huh."

"It sure does Koffi, but who are you going with you can't be alone."

"Rey is coming by so i'll be fine."

"Ok just be careful please?"

I gave him a little hug, then he went to meet up with Rey, leaving me and Randy standing in his room.

"So we have a game plan for the match tonight?" I asked sitting down on the bench.

"Ya kick ass and watch your back for the rest of her team." He said sitting down next to me.

"Good plan, so what are we going to do in the mean time? We are the main event for the night."

"Hell if i know as long as we do something."

"Well we do need to think of other people who would help us if by some freak chance someone goes down tonight."

""Hmmm, i would say Batista but,"

"He left for a nice retirement." I said finishing his thought.

"Ha ya, something like that."

"Well i know two people, but their on the 'other' show." I said laughing a little.

"So we are pretty much skrewed."

"Ha ya, something like that." I smiled at him and we just stayed like that for what felt like forever, but in reality it was about 2 minutes. I broke the staring off and began walking to the door.

"Hey where do you think your going." Randy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down to sit on him.

"Umm, I don't know but i'm bored."

"I can fix that," He smiled at me brightly.

"Randy...what happened to i'll give you all the time you need?" I felt like a mother scolding their child.

"I was kidding anyway hun, so what now?"

"Well we could actually watch the show and figure out our other oppnenets."

"Good idea, i knew you had a brain in there somewhere." He was pounding on my head mockingly.

"Very funny asshole." I said as i stood up and turned the T.V. on.

_"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Raw, and boy do we have a show for you!"_

_"We sure do Cole, Nicole's faction vs. Lita's, my money is on Nicole."_

"Hey! We have a fan!" I yelled sacastically.

"Very funny asshole."

"Shutup and watch the show."

_"My money if i was a gambleing man would be on the side of the beautiful Lita."_

_"Shocking, coming from the man who worships the Miz."_

_"The Miz is..."_

Marquel's music, which by the way is Run by Day of Fire, began playing as she walked down to the ring for her match. I was so nervous for her, this is her first singles match, and well lets be honest, shes not the rookie of the year.

_"And her opponent, from Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson!"_ My mouth hit the floor. I mean this was good for Mars cause Torrie Wilson sucked ass. but damn! how did Lita pull this one off!

Thematch started out slow and well boring, they kept avoiding each other after every little attempt of violence. But Wilson made the mistake of slapping Mars in the face, which in return set off her inner Cena. What i mean is, Mars tackled her to the mat and punded her face in, then after the ref got them seperated she let out a feral yell and put miss Daisy Duke in the STFU! AND WON THE MATCH! BY TAP OUT! Cena came out and congradulated her, then began getting ready for his match, which was conveniently right after hers...anyway his opponent turned out to be Kurt Hawkins and Koffi got his other hald, but i can't remember the guys name. But i estatic cause we have won of all of our matches so far, and next up was Ted and Cody's match. Or so i thought.

The locker room door came blasting open with Morrision yelling Ted and Cody were attacked backstage and wouldn't be able to compete.

I rushed to fing them to see them being loaded up into and ambulance. To say i was pissed was an understatement. Randy didn't know what to do with me, i was cussing up and storm and kicking everything in my path. I went to the gorilla position and yelled for my music to play. I stomped down to the ring and grabbed a chair, set it up in the middle of the ring, talked into the mic that i grabbed with the chair:

:"Lita you dumb whore get out here now!"

Instead i got Randy, not a bad comprimise but still, i want to pound a face in!

"Calm down hot head, we have a match with her right now so you will get your chance at her."

I was about to say something really cool, but Lita came out laughing hysterically which by the way pissed me off more than one can imagine. But anyway she was laughing like a horse, Punk walking behind her with a smirk on his face, and yes that smirk hurt to see, but i just glared at him intensely.

"Nicole will you ever learn to keep the people you care about close?"

"Oh haha, that was good but i have one for you, can't you ever learn to keep your legs closed!"

Well that wiped the smirk right Punk's face and made Lita stop smiling. I feel better now.

"You little bitch, lets settle this now!" She threw the mic down and ran in to the ring.

I was more than happy to comply. I Lou Thez Pressed her ass into the mat, and pounded her face in as many times a i could. But she kicked me right outside the ring and took advantage of me being short winded and threw me against the barricade. I slumped there for a while and waited for the right moment, which was when she can running full force at me, ut i'm smart enough to know when to move so i did. Then i grabbed her by the hair and threw her over the barricade, jumping over to take the fight into the crowd. She was trying to run away but i caught up with her and shoved her to the ground, only to lift her up again to throw her into the tech guys equipment. But she been to fights before and threw a random chair into my face knocking me down to the ground. She grabbed me by my hair now and sent me flyig into the edge of the stage. I managed to move as she ran at me again then i got up and tackled her to the ground again. After i was sure she was down for a good while i jumped up onto the stage and gesture to her with my middle finger and frog splashed her. But i'm a little crazy, so i walked down to the ring, looking to see how Randy was doing which was good, since Punk was bleeding and was about to get punted. I found a ladder underneath the ring and dragged it up to the stage. Set it up on the stage, climbed to the top, and took in the scenery, all the people chanting jump! It was an adreneling rush like no other, i looked down one last time and jumped. I flipped, so pretty much a 450 splash. I conected, but souldn't get up. I was still on an adreneline high so i felt great, even with my back hurting like hell.

Randy rushed over and was calling me and idiot amoung many other things, then called for a medic.

So in hinsight about an hour later i was released from the hospital, got a lecture form Cena, while Mars said i was crazy, Cody even called me a complete moron, so that left Ted who by the way thought it was awesome, and Koffi who said it was careless but epic. So two angainst three, damn i need crazier friends. But we all went back to the hotel, said our goodbyes, and headed to our respective rooms. Once Randy got me into ours i ran for the phone.

"Nicole what are you doing?"

"Well i already know damn well Ted and Cody aren't going to compete, even though they were their chipper selves. But you heard the doctor(Dince we were all at the hospital the doctors checked us all at one time,) the doctor said three broken ribs for Cody and back spasms for Ted so no way in hell are they competeing."  
"Your point dear?"

"Backup." I dialed the number i needed and prayed to god he picked up.

"Hello." Thank god! Theres the North Carolina accent i was looking for!

"Jeff! Thand god you picke dup! I need a hug favor, go find Rob, an empty room, and then put this on speaker!"  
"Damn honey you want me to give you a massage too" He laughed.

"Ummmm well right now that would be awesome but no."

"Give me a minute i'm not even dressed." Theres a mental image i didn't want right now...okay amybe a little, but don't tell Randy!

Anyway about 5mins later he came back, yes dressed, with Rob in tow.

"So a hi guys but i need a huge favor from you two."

"Well hello to you to dude but where have you been this past oh i don't know month?"  
"Umm Mr. Grumpy i should ask you the same thing! But thats not the point." Poor Jeff most likely has huge eyeballs

"well what is this about?"

" Well you know about my feud with Lita, and well tonight two of my guys were taken out and i need some replacements..." Dead silence.

"Your funny Nick, i mean its not like we'er on different shows of anything."  
"Well thanks for that Rob, not like i didn't know that, but please i need you two!"

"I'm in if it means beating the crap out of Lita's ego."

"Thanks Jeff i knew i could count on you!"

:I don't know Nick, i would love to, but i kinda betrayed the WWE."  
"Oh and Jeff didn't no offense, plus if by some chance i lose i'm coming to TNA eith you guys so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Wait what!" Rob, Jeff, and Randy yelled in unision.

"Thats why this will work, you two on my team, but acting as my personal ride to TNA if i lose, and yes i already checked to see if this was ok with both companies. So what you think now Rob?"

"I don't like it but, your like daughter to me so fine."

".!"

"ok stop yelling!

"Sorry, well i'm tired and sore, so i'll see you guys Monday Kk?"

"Sure thing bud!"Jeff yelled

"Yaya seeya Ncik."

I hung the phone up and sighed with relief, untill i felt eyes glaring at me.

"Yes."

"TNA, when were you gonna tell everyone this!"

"Hey! Calm down Viper, i know what i'm doing, i love wrestling and thats what i want to do when this mess is over with. Wrestle. Not deal with stupid drama, and have to remember my past. I want to start new again, and thats whats gonna happen after my match with Lita.

"I just really wish you would have told me, and i get that, but are you going to forget everything and everyone?"

"If you mean yourself, then no, because you are going to be part of my future one way or another." I said with conviction.

He just smiled at me, then kissed me loveingly on the lips.

"So much for waiting." I grummbled

"You liked it."

"I know, but i'm seriously tired, so can we go to bed?"

"No your forbidden, of course we can ."

I rolled my eyes at him as we climbed in bed an fell asleep in each others arms.

**Chapter 20 done finally, hopefully complete this very soon, but please review!**


End file.
